


持“枪”的硬汉

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cap's unhealthy martyrdom complex, Electrocution, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-regulation uses of stun batons, Rape, 中文翻译, 原作向暴力情节, 原剧情脑补, 嗨爪垃圾趴, 强暴, 电刑, 队长过重的殉道情结, 非法使用电击棍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 斯蒂夫发现自己的已故密友变成了眼前被洗脑的俄罗斯杀手，整个人陷入恍惚。朗姆洛当然不会错过这个千载难逢的机会落井下石。但这并不表示，斯蒂夫·罗杰斯突然就不再对霸凌深恶痛绝。





	持“枪”的硬汉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Man with a Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585373) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



> 感谢 shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets) 太太的精彩故事和授权翻译。  
> shine太太写作水准很高，我只祈祷能勉强传达出一两分。
> 
> 标题来自九寸钉同名歌曲“Big Man with a Gun”：

_I can reduce you if I want, I can devour_  
_I'm hard as fucking steel, and I've got the power_  
_I'm every inch a man, and I'll show you somehow_  
_Me and my fucking gun, nothing can stop me now_

巴基。

冬兵是 _巴基_ 。

巴基活着，他是冬兵。

时间慢得像在爬行，而一切又在飞速变化。斯蒂夫无法从老朋友身上移开视线，茫然看着他抬起手枪瞄准自己，下一瞬间随着烟雾弹爆炸，巴基消失了。周围的一切都陷入模糊沉闷的色调。他没看到娜塔莎把枪放下，也几乎没听到警笛声。他呆立在原地，凝视着巴基站过的位置。巴基刚才就那样看着他，但眼神死寂，完全不认识他。

一大群特攻小队队员挡住视线后，他才会回过神来。结束了。他们被包围了。周围充斥着喊叫声，数十只枪口齐刷刷指向他头部。肾上腺素仍在血液中奔腾，但所有斗志已离他远去，只剩大脑一遍又一遍地循环着同一个想法—— _冬兵是巴基是冬兵_ ——他甚至没解析出朗姆洛“跪下！”那句话的意思，直到对方一脚踢在他腿弯。双膝重重撞在地上，但他毫无知觉。

时间又开始以正常速度流逝，但他好像仍从远处看着一切。他茫然地看着娜塔莎和山姆被推进一辆警车，朗姆洛在他身后徘徊，在他耳边厉声说着“这儿不行”，说了几遍，他应该也注意到了头顶的新闻直升机。

“要我把他跟其他人关在一起吗？”一个家伙将史蒂夫胳膊塞进巨型手铐后，向朗姆洛请示道。

“等一下，”朗姆洛答道。朗姆洛靠得很近，他呼气时，史蒂夫能感觉到脖子后面的汗毛一阵刺痒，然后他听到朗姆洛猛地吸了口气。不太对劲。史蒂夫大脑中高度警惕的部分仍保持着战斗本能，发出了模糊警报。但一切都结束了，所以史蒂夫将其忽略掉了。朗姆洛、神盾局、九头蛇——他们可以随意处置他。“先把他带到后面，”朗姆洛说道。“我跟他有笔旧账要算。”

给他戴手铐的家伙敬了个礼，斯蒂夫心里一沉，果不其然那人说了句“九头蛇万岁”。

“九头蛇万岁，”朗姆洛的呼吸喷在斯蒂夫耳边，他在故意说给他听。斯蒂夫没有任何反应。也许换做半小时前，他还会有所反应，痛心于电梯里的一群人不仅仅是服从命令，而是效忠于九头蛇，以及自己手下特攻小队里的大多数人——自己数十次托付生命的人——一直都是九头蛇。但现在，在看到九头蛇怎样夺走并摧毁了他最好的朋友，将他洗脑成自己的死敌后，被队友背后捅刀的痛苦早已无关紧要。

他被推到一大群黑色吉普车前，这些吉普车挡住了残破的 I-695 立交桥下方的街道。几辆无窗警车停在他们后面，在中间围出一块狭窄空间。这个位置正对桥梁支撑物，淹没在它的阴影里，可以有效屏蔽直升机的视线。这并不是布鲁克林的某条后巷，但史蒂夫对这套把戏再清楚不过。如果要殴打一个处于弱势的人，这种位置可以提供绝佳掩护，而受害者又很难脱身。

本能不会说谎，至少这次不会。朗姆洛上来就冲他的脸来了一拳。“之前还说什么不是个人恩怨来着，”斯蒂夫说道，颧骨一阵刺痛。

“刚才确实不是，”朗姆洛说道。他笑得像条邪恶的鲨鱼，不停用脚尖撵着地面。“这才是。”他又挥了几拳，虽然很痛，但没什么实质性伤害，然后他试图猛力将史蒂夫推到一辆警车侧面。斯蒂夫一动不动站在原地，朗姆洛气恼地哼了一声：斯蒂夫会站在那里挨打，尤其是还有半打突击步枪近距离指向他时，但让步不是他的风格。

朗姆洛耸耸肩，走到一边，打开电击棍。史蒂夫意识到朗姆洛瞄准了他的腹股沟时，已经没多少空间躲避攻击。电击棍重重打在他大腿根部，发出一阵电流噼啪声。很痛。穿牛仔裤比穿特攻队防弹战衣时痛得多，他不得不用双腿紧紧夹住电击棍，防止朗姆洛再往上滑，不然只会让事情变得更糟。朗姆洛大笑着抽出电击棍，斯蒂夫已经痛得弯下腰身，眼前一阵发黑。这一次，朗姆洛从后面推他时，他没站稳。他一脚踢向斯蒂夫后裤兜的位置，将他踹趴到一辆吉普车引擎盖上。手铐和车身的金属碰撞，发出哐当一声 _巨响_ 。

“你很爱惜命根子嘛，队长？”朗姆洛嘲笑道。“那你可得再卖力点反抗。”

“我没反抗，”斯蒂夫说道，仍然因剧痛而面部扭曲。“你看得出我不是在反抗。”他硬撑着再次站起来，更多是习惯使然——其实他现在唯一想做的就是找个阴暗角落躺平，想着巴基黯然神伤。但有些事根深蒂固，他会不自觉得去做，其中一件事就是，不管被打趴多少次，都会站起来。

身后传来一阵电子装置的 _尖锐声音_ ，紧接着他的手铐被磁铁固定在吉普车引擎盖上，彻底限制了他的活动自由。“这下你打算怎么办，金发男孩？”朗姆洛压在他后背说。他精瘦结实，浑身上下几乎是二百磅的纯肌肉。“不如趴着，让我发泄一下？”他用胯部猛顶了一下斯蒂夫，侵入他的个人空间，然后将电击棍戳在他脊椎上，好像警告他老实点。

斯蒂夫已经厌倦的朗姆洛的把戏。神盾局内部遍布九头蛇内鬼，佩吉一生的心血付诸东流，尼克·弗瑞惨死，洞察航空战舰即将升空，他最好的朋友死而复生，被洗脑成一台空洞的杀人机器，与他对抗，而眼下他对这一切毫无还手之力，实在腾不出耐心配合小人得志的朗姆洛玩什么殴打游戏。“随你，”他说道。“请便，我能跟你耗一天。”

朗姆洛愣了一下，好像十分吃惊，随后爆发出一阵猥琐的笑声。“你认真的？要是知道你这么唾手可得，队长，我早就问你了。”他贴着斯蒂夫后背摩擦了几下，史蒂夫因为朗姆洛的话困惑了几秒钟，然后突然意识到戳在自己脊椎尾部的不是枪，也不是电击棍。

一阵强烈的呕吐感向他袭来。他条件反射地紧握了拳头，脑子里回想着朗姆洛的下流暗示，眼前勾勒出被他压在身下的恶心场景。但难以置信的是，在最初的恐惧之后，他感受到的仍是 _恼怒_ 。即使朗姆洛使出这种下作手段，斯蒂夫的恼怒仍是出于对朗姆洛施展权利折磨他的毫无耐心，而不是出于加诸于他的痛苦。他以前在战争中受过折磨，用自己作为突击队诱饵，任九头蛇宰割过几小时。后来咆哮突击队作战胜利，巴基发现他断了一半的手指，皮肤上用刀刻着德语脏话。他应该能承受住这个。肯定会难捱，但眼下也别无他法，何况这远远算不上今天最沉重的打击。一想到朗姆洛跟他发生性关系，他的胃就一阵扭曲，但这远没巴基·巴恩斯试图用刀刺穿他身体的冲击那么强烈。

他深吸了一口气，咬紧牙关，试图平静地面对即将发生的事情。“你知道，”他说，“我指的是你打我。但如果你下作到那种地步，眼下我也无计可施。”

“天，快他妈闭嘴吧。”朗姆洛抓住斯蒂夫头发，将他的头猛撞在引擎盖上，然后将电击棍前端抵在他因痛苦而半张的唇边。“知不知道我想干你有多久了，”他喘息着说，一只手把电击棍深深捅进史蒂夫嘴里，另一只手从他衬衫下面探进来摸索揉捏，史蒂夫只觉浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩。“知不知道我忍你和你那不切实际的一套又有多久了，还不得不在旁边装出一副认同的样子。”

斯蒂夫没有在听，因为触碰已经够恶心的了，更恶心的是朗姆洛的手渐渐向下滑去，放到了他裤链上。他抬起头，抱着最后一丝希望，虽然周围这些持枪的防暴警察也是九头蛇，但他们也许对自己的工作还抱着最后一丝底线。他们在笑。其中一个人甚至掏出了手机，史蒂夫只听到一句话，“等我把这段视频上传到内网上，整个网络都得爆炸，美国队长紧紧吸着九头蛇的鸡巴...”他紧闭双眼，尝试着不再听下去。

在那之后，他竭力转移自己的注意力。专注于他的呼吸、砰砰的心跳声、压在身下的双手以及含着电击棍的嘴唇。他无法完全摆脱朗姆洛的手在他身上游走的感觉，以及风吹在他裸露下身的触感，但他迫使自己将思绪停留在舌尖冰凉的金属上。他思索着巴基为什么会有一条金属手臂。他坠崖时折断了真正的手臂？执行任务时？或是找到他的人因为某种病态原因把它锯掉换了？谁 _找到_ 他的？他现在很可能是效力于九头蛇，或是被九头蛇租赁使用。像一件武器，一个 _物件_ ，他胳膊上的红星像是制造者的标记。苏联人？他们为什么会在峡谷底？或许这一切都可以追溯到左拉和他的变态实验。巴基被俘回来后就跟以前不一样了。更强悍，愈合更快，对别人更警戒。阴郁。沉默。他像在努力忘掉一些可怕的回忆，或者奋力抵抗不断改变身心的东西？这也可能是他坠崖后活下来的原因。但是——

朗姆洛将电击棍从他嘴里拔了出来。斯蒂夫的思绪回到了现实，看到一只手放在他嘴边。“吐口水，”朗姆洛说道。

斯蒂夫沉默地盯着他，不明所以，朗姆洛扇了他一耳光。“快吐，不然你会更痛。”

“说的像我在乎痛不痛似的。”

朗姆洛又一次把他的头猛撞向引擎盖，说道，“听着，小子，传言说你是个 95 岁的老处男，如果这是真的，你根本不知道男人的方式。我不会直接这样进去，所以， _快吐_ 。”

斯蒂夫开始大笑，他明白了。朗姆洛是不想擦伤自己的老二。史蒂夫不在乎有多痛，但朗姆洛肯定在乎，他想用史蒂夫的口水做润滑剂。“做梦吧，”他说道，笑得上气不接下气。

他本以为朗姆洛会再次暴打他，但对方只是紧紧靠上来，将整个身体都压在史蒂夫后背，在他耳边低语道，“如果你不想合作，我随时可以把你的某个朋友从车里抓出来，让他们取代你的位置。你什么都不用做，只要站在旁边欣赏就行。”

斯蒂夫的笑容消失了。愤怒刺穿了他的血管，真正的愤怒，而不仅是恶心或消沉的抵抗。对斯蒂夫来说，朗姆洛对自己的折磨愚蠢而无意义，他不在乎，但威胁他的朋友——这已经不是吐不吐口水的问题了，即使对方让他主动发起性行为，他也会屈从。显然朗姆洛了解这一点，并卑鄙地加以利用，打出了王牌。这是一张低级、粗俗、懦弱的王牌，但却十分有效。即使是想象一下山姆或娜塔莎现在在这个位置，他已经想扯下引擎盖砸碎朗姆洛的头骨。“别把他们扯进来，”他低吼道。这是警告，不是恳求。

“还别说，也许你真 _该_ 把机会让给诺曼诺夫，我敢打赌她比你专业多了。她肯定会以大局为重，反正吸屌这种事对她也不陌生。”

斯蒂夫吐了口水。他想象是吐在朗姆洛脸上。

在那之后，朗姆洛没有浪费太多时间，直奔主题。史蒂夫看不到他在做什么，只在他强行进入时痛得一机灵。很痛。天，好痛。这不是史蒂夫遭受过的最严重的疼痛——远远不是——但这是一种恶心、令人作呕的疼痛，致使他胆汁上涌。他努力保持呼吸平稳，不让朗姆洛因自己有反应而获得满足感。

朗姆洛喘息着嗤笑了一声。“所以传言是真的喽？斯蒂夫·罗杰斯，95 岁的老处男？”

“直到大约三十秒之前还是，没错，前后都是，”史蒂夫竭力讽刺道。他迫使自己不去想这件事。

朗姆洛居高临下地拍了拍他的脸颊。“噢，史蒂夫。我很荣幸。”

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，不再说话，以免朗姆洛再次得逞。他开始从缓慢抽插转为猛力推进时，斯蒂夫迫使自己不发出任何声音。他情不自禁想起佩吉，想起还欠她那支舞。想起巴基，他亏欠巴基的远远更多。无数漫长的冬夜，两人露宿在前线，背靠背睡觉，生怕另一个人会做什么蠢事。如果他——不，现在后悔和伤感也无济于事。但他忍不住去想，两厢情悦的性事会是怎样的感觉。以及今后他还能否跟人肌肤相亲。眼下可以说没有任何快感而言，甚至连一丝被迫产生的扭曲快感都没有，有的只是从内部被撕裂和摩擦的屈辱。

巴基。上帝。相比于巴基被改造成冬兵所遭受的一切，他有什么权利在这自怨自艾？

想到这一点，他觉得自己的境遇也没有太糟，甚少可以这样劝服自己，而不会觉得纯属自欺欺人。他发现，只要放松身体，让朗姆洛自由进出，疼痛就不会那么剧烈。但是，为了反抗，他故意绷紧身体，导致朗姆洛每次往外抽出后很难再次突入，气恼地咒骂连连。斯蒂夫不能阻止这一切发生，但他完全可以让两人都不舒服。抵抗的感觉很爽，即使这短短十几个小时，他的世界已经轰然倒塌，即使他已不太在意这些人雪上加霜。他不怕痛，疼痛一直伴随着他。巴基会为他感到骄傲。

不，巴基会嘲笑他，嘲笑他被撞击的愚蠢屁股，因为打一开始他就不该让对方得逞—— _我从未想过会有这么一天，即使对于你这样一个四处惹祸的小混球_ ——然后把史蒂夫的胳膊搭在他肩膀上，扶着他一瘸一拐回家。囚禁他的畜生用比强暴残忍百倍千倍的招数给他洗脑时，巴基一定比自己更加顽强地抵抗过。苍天，他们夺走了他的 _胳膊_ 。他们夺走了他的记忆。从表面上看，他们夺走了他的大部分人性。如果曾经的巴基看到现在的他自己...天呐，斯蒂夫有什么好抱怨的？超级血清很快就会使伤口痊愈，他只是几小时不能坐而已。他狠狠夹住身体，把朗姆洛的老二完全推了出去，获得了一股邪恶的满足感。朗姆洛再次插入后，开始更加暴力地猛烈撞击。

难以言状的疼痛，随后是一阵突如其来的暖流，润湿了整个通道。很可能是血。后面被撕裂了。朗姆洛发出一声低沉下流的呻吟，加快了速度。“真没想到有天你也会落到如此田地，队长，”他喘息着说道。“你总是比我们其他人强太多，知道么？出任务时看到你的身手——凭良心说，还真是种 _享受_ 哩。但你不费吹灰之力就能打趴十几个家伙，而我只能站在一旁，末了还要听你逼逼什么‘别做得太过’。知不知道你他妈有多道貌岸然，有多圣母婊，一身力量却不施展那还有毛意义？跟我们做队友真是委屈你了，哈？”

“比你们强，这门槛也太低了。”斯蒂夫气喘吁吁。

“没错，你一直都是这么想的，是吧。”朗姆洛怒吼道。他猛撞史蒂夫，好像要把他撕成两半。“你是真傻还是假傻，完全没意识到我在对你调情？还是一直高高在上看不起我？”

“没兴趣，”史蒂夫咬紧牙关说，一阵苦涩。他一直尊重朗姆洛，甚至信任他。甚至偶尔还回应过他的调情。“对你没兴趣。包括你们所有人。”

“除了巴恩斯。”

斯蒂夫的内心降到了冰点。

“你知道有多少人能跟冬兵打成平手吗？零。这家伙杀人从未失手过。简直不可思议。然后一看到你小男友的脸，你就丧失了所有斗志，像只羔羊一样温顺地跟我们走了。”

斯蒂夫几乎没听进去他的话。“你之前就 _知道_ ，”朗姆洛粗声说道。他只觉两耳轰隆作响。“一直以来，你都知道那是他吧？你知道他还活着。”

“把你抓回去我可以立个大功喽，罗杰斯。只是他解冻还不到一周，回头我又要重新给他校准，你懂的，教他服从。”朗姆洛将手探到斯蒂夫身前，尝试着挑逗他——但斯蒂夫毫无反应，本来他就对这件事恶心至极，更别说现在所有血液都猛冲到头顶，他只觉满眼血光。“嘿，你想知道他口活如何嘛？我保证你会感兴趣，他那——”

史蒂夫不假思索地发动了进攻。他使出全身力气用臀部向后猛击朗姆洛，这个动作将朗姆洛老二推到了体内深处，斯蒂夫低哼了一声，然后对着踉跄不稳的朗姆洛飞踢出一脚，正中他胸口。九头蛇的蠢货一股脑冲上来，斯蒂夫踢掉了其中一个人的枪，然后踹飞了录像那个人的手机，手机七零八落摔碎在人行道上，然后他又踢中了另一个人的脸。他们怕了，犹豫着不敢靠上前来。他站稳脚跟，尝试着 _摆脱束缚_ 。手铐没有松动，但他能感觉到金属引擎盖开始活动，他思索着如何用防弹引擎盖作为盾牌，也许在砸碎朗姆洛头骨之前还可以干掉几个守卫 _——_

 _疼痛 _。__ 电击棍击中了他的背部，然后朗姆洛用它猛击斯蒂夫头部，紧接着将他压在汽车引擎盖上，并将电击棍抵在车身上，让他整个上半身都遭受电击。换做任何普通人，这种程度的电击早已致死。斯蒂夫因电击而抽搐和眩晕时，朗姆洛的老二再次顶入，接着猛撞起来——一次——两次——每次都顶到最深处——“你会为此付出代价，”他刺耳地喘息着，“ _他_ 会为此付出代价，我会浑身沾着你的血狠狠干他，可惜，那时你已经死了，看不到好戏了——”他抽搐了一下，停了下来。

斯蒂夫只希望这一切结束了。

朗姆洛呻吟了一声，拔了出来，但他的手还停留在史蒂夫臀部，拇指在他的皮肤上肆意画圈。“今晚我会让你脑袋开花，罗杰斯，”他故意用一种令人作呕的柔和语调说道。“真是可悲啊，不过，也算我的荣幸。”

“无法苟同，”史蒂夫喃喃道，头晕目眩。他不知道朗姆洛关于巴基的吹嘘和威胁可信度多高，但最后的威胁肯定所言非虚。如果朗姆洛抓住机会，铁定会对自己下杀手。史蒂夫当然不会给他机会。他会跟娜塔莎和山姆想办法脱身，按计划拿下航空战舰，然后营救巴基·巴恩斯。对，他们势在必行。只要斯蒂夫不再踉跄，只要他能站得起来。

磁铁松开时发出一声咔嗒声——史蒂夫的双臂仍牢牢锁在手铐里——朗姆洛拽着他的衬衫把他拉起来。一想到站不稳就会倒在朗姆洛身上，斯蒂夫发觉站起来也并没那么困难。他的裤子还褪在膝弯，朗姆洛帮他提了上去，掩盖自己的肮脏勾当。一个守卫用枪指着史蒂夫脑袋。斯蒂夫全程面无表情地站在那里。“可以了，走吧。把他带到其他人那里。”

史蒂夫尝试着迈出第一步，尽量不表现出畏缩。他感觉后面刺痛而松弛，血和精液黏黏糊糊混在一起，令人作呕，但走路似乎并未使疼痛加剧。朗姆洛跟在他旁边，一副自鸣得意的神情，几乎是容光焕发。他盯着史蒂夫，好像那是他的战利品。他们到达时，几个警卫正要把他和山姆、娜塔莎捆绑在一起，朗姆洛尝试将他推到警车侧面。史蒂夫一动不动，任由朗姆洛的呼吸喷在脸上。让步仍然不是他的风格。

“你要告诉你朋友刚才干嘛去了嘛？”朗姆洛问道，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。史蒂夫发现这就是朗姆洛在战斗中的调情假笑，如果没有手铐，他现在会一拳打在他脸上。

“怎么会呢？”他说道。“新世纪这样的文明社会，如果你讲有关强暴的笑话，人们会感到被冒犯。”

电击棍击中腹部的感觉很痛，得不偿失，但这仍然是一场胜利。

他不顾疼痛一屁股坐到座位上，车里的警卫在他脚踝上加了一副脚铐。山姆正盯着地板。娜塔莎血流如注，双眼紧闭。他进来时，两人都抬头看着他。

“嘿，”娜塔莎声音沙哑。“外面好玩吗？”

“不太好玩。”史蒂夫看着他们，艰难的吞咽了一下，决定什么也不说，他们三人现在麻烦已经够多了。“没什么。朗姆洛报复了我一下，仅此而已。”


End file.
